Why Do You Fight?
by letgo
Summary: One night, the question is asked. Why do you fight?


Why Do You Fight?

* * *

**Summary:** One night, the question is asked. Why do you fight?

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Heero Yuy asked, pointing to the shivering form that was Chang Wufei. The Chinese man was sleeping, apparently having a nightmare. It was a few years since the incident with Mariemaia had ended and Quatre Raberba Winner had invited all of his friends to his mansion for the weekend. But, during the night, someone yelling had awoken each young man. The one who had been yelling? It was, to their shock, Wufei. And, he had been saying the name Nataku over and over.

Out of all of them, it was a fact that Wufei had been the most attached to his Gundam. They all had been attached to their Gundams, true. But he had been closer to his. His Gundam, the Nataku, had been like an extension of his body. He had never worried if he pushed himself to far in it. In fact, it seemed like there were times when Wufei had practically asked to die.

Quatre looked at the Dragon, eyes filled with concern. He reached out to try and wake the man when Wufei sat up, eyes wide and full of fear. That made Quatre, and Duo who had been standing near them, jump back a little. If it had surprised Trowa or Heero, neither showed it. Even after so many years, the two still held onto that emotionless mask they possessed.

The Chinese pilot looked around wildly, trying to figure everything out as it processed in his mind. He wasn't back on L5. Nataku was gone. Both of them. The wars had been over for a few years. He was at Quatre's home.

The others noted that Wufei seemed to calm down a few moments after he had woken. His eyes lost their frantic look and his breathing slowed down. Slowly, he looked around at his friends, all four of whom had gathered around him.

A little while later, the quintet was sitting in Quatre's kitchen. Coffee was brewing and Quatre was making some tea. No one talked; they just sat there. It would be a lie to say there wasn't any tension in the room. Wufei, the Solitary Dragon, had been caught at a very vulnerable time.

Finally though, after they had all gotten in a drink of their beverage of choice, Duo had had enough. "It's too quiet! Someone say something. Anything!"

But, of course, no one spoke. Shinigami looked at his friends before turning to look solely at Wufei. "Man, what was up with you? Why were you yelling your Gundam's name?"

This made Wufei looked up from his coffee mug and at the violet eyed man. Noticing the look on Wufei's face, Quatre tried to intervene. "Duo, maybe we should just let it rest."

But, what was said next surprised Wufei. And he was the one who had said it. "Why did you fight, Maxwell?"

The God of Death looked at the Solitary Dragon and asked what he was talking about. Wufei cleared his throat and repeated his question.

Duo opened his mouth and began to talk. "It was basically the only choice for me to make. I was caught stowing away by some men and Doctor G told them to let me go. But, it was either help him with Operation Meteor or well, be given back to the men who found me. And man, they were pissed. Those guys wanted to hurt me, maybe even kill. So, fighting in the war, helping their cause, it was the only option I had."

No one spoke for a long time. Duo finally spoke, turning to Heero and asking what Wufei had asked him. This kind of shocked the Perfect Soldier. But he answered in his slightly monotone voice.

"I was raised to do it. Odin Lowe, the man who raised me, he trained me to be the Perfect Soldier and after his death, I did as he said, followed my emotions which lead me to Doctor J."

The room passed into silence again. Quatre took a sip of tea. The Arabian then told his own story.

"I wanted peace. But, I knew it couldn't be done the way my father wanted peace to be obtained. He believed in total pacifism. I did not. I knew that Peace could not be gotten that way. So, I agreed to pilot the Sandrock in hopes of bringing that peace I so wanted into this world."

It was quiet until Heero broke the silence, asking Trowa why he had fought.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked the clown, peering at his friend through green eyes. Normally, Trowa wouldn't do what he did next. But he did.

"I was called No-name my entire life. Working as a mechanic on Heavyarms', I saw the original Trowa killed. His murderer, Doctor H, saw me and told me to take his place. I did."

Silence lapsed the room again, as each man was lost in his thoughts. But, the four who had already shared their stories had one thought the same. What had driven Wufei to fight?

It was Quatre who asked him. The Chinese man didn't look up from his coffee mug. He just stared into it intensely. He kept his silence longer than the others had but finally, he looked up. Wufei's eyes were red, much to the surprise of his comrades.

"You know how they say; you don't miss someone until they're gone. We'd only been married for a short time; most of it spent fighting with each other. It's not like we were given a choice, anyways. It had been arranged when we were small children."

He stopped, taking a drink of his coffee. Never looking at his friends all of whom had shock written on their faces. Even the two who had their emotionless masks. Whatever they had expected him to say, this certainly was not it.

"But, I guess I got used to having her around. Sure, she annoyed me with her foolish ideals but we didn't fight all the time. There were a few times when we got along perfectly fine."

Again he stopped. The pause was agony to his friends, all of whom were drinking in his story eagerly. None of them had ever really talked about their pasts before and Wufei had always been a little more independent then the others so they never really expected to hear anything like this.

"But, when our colony was attacked, she fought and was injured. And then, just died. In my arms. I swore to avenge her. I swore to avenge the death of Nataku."

The Chinese man spoke no more, his story told. Taking a drink, he noted that it had a salty taste to it and realized that some tears had slid down his face. He did not wipe them away but instead allowed them to fall. And it remained quiet in the room, none of them wanting to break the moment.

Eventually though, someone had to. Duo yawned, noting that it was almost noon. They had been sitting in here for almost five hours now. His yawn broke the trance though. And the events that transpired were tucked away, never to be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I dunno why I wrote this. It just came to me and had to be written. And it didn't end up being a piece of crap. Surprisingly, I wrote this in the hour before I had to go to Driver's Ed. Anyways, I own nothing in this fic. It's really just my interpretation of why they fought.


End file.
